love never dies
by improvise me
Summary: there is a girl.a beautiful girl who is legendary.a girl who loved e one who ran away from home because she was was locked up in her room for e meets ash,misty and the rest of the gang.who will melt her cold and emotionless heart and give her happiness she deserves?
1. Chapter 1:love problems

Hey guys my name is improvise me. This is my first story and its name is love,hate and mystery. its about the heros Ash,Misty,Brock,Lucy and Jannet. Ofcorse their family,friends and other people. I am not going to start from the begining.

ages: Ash=17 Misty=17 brock= 28 dawn = 12 may=16 Paul=17 Drew= 16 jannet =17

Chapter 1

love problems

May is crying and talking to misty. " How can i telll him t-that i-i l-love him? asked may in between sobs. "*sign* come on may sweety. cheer up! listen the only way is to ignore him. if he comes and talk to you again its simple. he likes you." she said and winked at her. may wipes awy her tears and says "yeah misty your right." "but i don't get why you don't do that with ash"

"well he is too dense to understand sometimes" misty sighs "that part,you right" said may laughing.

"well lets go and eat ice cream"

" yeah great idea misty!" squeled may just then misty's cellphone begain ringing.

"oh its dawn"

"hello dawn?"

"hi m-misty" said dawn crying

"whats the matter honey? asked misty with concern

"c-can y-you c-come t-to m-my h-house?" s

"sure. i am gonna bring may too"

"t-thanks. b-bye" with that she hangs up.

"whats the matter misty?" asked may. "we have to go to dawn house right away" she replied

At Dawns House

"ding dong" the bell rang. dawn wipeds her tears away and says "coming!" "she opens the door to find misty and may standing worried. she ugs them and starts crying. "come on dawn. stop crying." said may. " go in your room and then tell us" said misty "ok"

at dawn room.

" tell what happned." said misty and may. "p-paul d-does n-not l-love m-me" she said crying. "what?" said misty surprised. "h-he s-said h-he l-likes s-someone e-else" she said still weeping. "come on tell us what happened"

if you wanna find out what happened,check it in the other chapter! hope you like it. oh and dont forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2:paul, you jerk!

**hey guys nice to see you is chapter 2 of love hate and mystery! remember i don not own guys dawn finally tells paul her feeling 3 weeks before she turns is 19**

* * *

**previously:**

**"p-paul h-hates m-me!" cried dawn.**

**"tell us what happened" said misty**

**"ok"**

**chapter 2:**

**paul,you jerk!**

***flashback***

dawn and paul are sitting under a peach tree in pauls garden(he likes flowers). "isn't it pretty?" asked dawn "yeah" said paul coldly. dawn looks at him . paul notices and says "whats the matter" harshly. "nothing" she replied looking infront now "paul?"

"yeah?"

"theres something i wanted to tell you for a long time"

"what?" he asked grumpyly

"i-i.." she blushes deep shade of red

"you what?" he asked annoyed. she closes her eyes and says quickly "i-i love you!" she shouted.

paul looked at dawn, is he going to do? "p-paul?" said dawn burting him out of his thoughts

"what?" "whats you answer?" "my answer is ...?" how can i say no to her? come on paul!fight out of this!" "what is your answer?" "its no!" he shouted. "n-no? you dont love me?" "you'll understand that i love someone who is much beautiful" _and that is you! he thought._

***end of flashback***

"so he did that?" asked may.

"yeah" replied dawn feeling a little better talking to her best friends.

"what a jerk" said misty.

"plz misty don't blame paul."

"huh? what ya mean dawny?

"its not his fault he does not like me! im just not beautifull enough!" she cried

"dont say that!" yelled misty and may.

"hey why don't we go to the park?" asked misty,hopping it would make her feel better.

"ok"

"yay! lets select the dress!" squealed may

"_there's something wrong with paul..." _thought misty _"two weeks ago,he asked me when is dawns birthday.i thought he wanted to give her surprise. NO! i shoudn't be imagining things!" she told herself_

"misty?are you alright?" asked dawn.

"yeah i'm fine"

After they chose their dresses they went to the park. to their surprise,paul,ash and drew were talking. they went up to them and... "w-wow! girls you look amazing!" said ash. "especially misty!" he thought. misty wearing a blue gawl with white net and feathers attached behind. her haid tied up into two pony tails which were up till her her lips was a lipstick which was pink and a little eyeshade. "wow may! you look amazing!" said drew. "and you misty and dawn,you look amzing too!" he added. may blushed a was wearing a pink gawn with a light pink net. peacock featers which were painted pick were at the back and long beautil hair tied up in a pony tale. not to forget glitter on her dress with the same makeup. "well you girls look alright" said paul coldly after drew glared at him for not making a was also wearing a gawn but colour was things were the same but the net was light were tied in a pony tale.

"lets go on he swings!" said ash and he dragged misty away. "yeah lets go" said drew also dragging away may. she said something in his ear that made him stop,go back and grab dawn and said "come on dawn!" "you too paul" said ash.

they had fun in the park and came home.

* * *

**well like it? i know i am not good but this is my first time! don't worry we will come too brock,lucy and jannet! oh and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3:praperations for what?

**hey guys im for not uploading for a I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**chapter 3**

**preparations for what?**

two weeks after paul broke dawns heart,she was never the loved paul ,she loved him so much she would have died to save he did not love did he love? maybe zoey?.

"dawn!honey,come down and eat your breakfast." yelled her mom

"coming mom!" she replied. dawn was a fan of fancy loved fancy clothes,but after that incident,her love became would never love a man !they make you fall in love then break your and her other Pokémon did their best to cheer her up,but the real dawn was dead,and a dawn arrived who hated what she loved the most. dawn came down wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans. "piplup..." cried piplup sadly that the trainer she knew,was gone."*sign* come on dawn!your interview is in 2 hours!get ready!" "fine." she sighed in defeat. she had eaten her breakfast which was beacon and eggs. her mom went with her upstairs to her room and chose a pink beautiful mexie for her to loved her mom and her friends leaf,misty,may, followed her moms last dream of becoming a singer. dawn has started rehearsal and two hours past and went to her stadium for the interview.

after the song she practiced they made her their singer,not top star but only singer.(i am not going to write the songs on her show.) she comes home,satisfied. "sooo,how'd it go?" asked her. dawn pulled a sad face "it didn't?" suddenly sad became a happy face,"I'm in!" she said hyper. "wow that's great!" cheered her mom.

after five minutes of cheering she asks her mom,"where are my Pokemon? they usually come and greet when I come back." she asks her mom dragging the confused girl with her. "sit down." "huh? okay" suddenly the cloth is removed and on stage are piplup,buneary,pachrisu,togekiss and ambipom. they are holding instruments? and buneary and piplup are holding mike? the Pokemon began playing music and piplub began singing "piplup piplup pip pip pip pip piplup!" bneary begain was could not understand pokemon language but she was she has her family. suddenly dawn remembers something when the show is finished."mom!i have a concrete on sunday!three days later and i have to sleep to get up early and practice!" yup half real dawn was back.

* * *

**so how was it?it was only about the next two chapters,friends will part their way ash,misty and Brock traveling back to they will meet Janet. don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4:dawn is herself again!

**hey guys im for not uploading for a I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**chapter 4**

**dawn is finally herself!**

"yeah! come on piplup!get up!" said a hyper dawn. "Piplup...!(lemme sleep!) said a sleepy piplup. "piplup!" shouted dawn. piplup got up from bed and put her flippers on the clock. its 6:00? "oh no!sixteen hours left for concert. "piplup!" the sleepy Pokemon got out from bed and opened a closet,took out a guitar and gave it to her. "yeah your right!i shout reherse!thanks piplup!now sleep tight!" said dawn and left the room to goto the basement."piplup!(finally!)". four hours fo practice dawn called her friends. first misty.

with misty:

"hi misty!" said dawn.

"hi like someones happy!"

"i am!"

"come on tell me!"

"okay!first my concert is today at six!come on live start stadium!"

"really?i'd love to come!"

" till then!have to call lots of people!"

"k bye!".

after a lot of calls,dawn thought "should i invite paul?"

lets see what leaf says (she is the last one who does not know.)

with leaf:

"hi leaf!" said dawn.

"hi like someones hyper!"

"come on tell me!"

"okay!first my concert is today at six!come on live start stadium!"

"really?i'd love to come!"

" leaf

"yeah?"

"should i invite paul?"

"if you want to."

" tell him. i am not going to call him."

"k"

"see till then!"

"k bye!".

at six.

her all friends are here. will pual come? no he won't he will be with his girlfriend. maybe.

"good after noon every one and thanks for coming!" said Julie,the conductor.

"we all appreciate u for coming!"

"now what you all been waited for will start within some minuts!go and get some snacks.!" she says and leaves the stage.

i feel very nervous.i am wearing a pink dress up till my feet. my haid tied like i always ,lipstick,blush on every thing is check. after fifteen minutes Julie come back on stage and every one is back. "now ladies and gentlemen!we give you dawn!the music star!" she announces and i come out of the curtains. i hear lots of applauses and see my friends cheering and shouting.i look at leaf and she points me in a direction which paul CAME? YAY! thanks guys for coming i will not let you down! i grab the mike and say "thank you all for coming!i really appreciate it! now what you all waited for!" i announce. she sings:

**Sometimes it's hard to know,**

**Which way you're supposed to go.**

**But deep inside, you know you're strong.**

**If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong.**

**Sometimes it's hard to see,**

**Just what's your destiny.**

**But when you find the path that's true,**

**You'll know that's the one for you.**

**Stand up!**

**(Stand up!)**

**For what is right.**

**Be brave!**

**(Be brave!)**

**Get ready to fight!**

**Hold on!**

**(Hold on!)**

**We're friends for life.**

**And if we come, together as one,**

**Complete the quest, that we've begun,**

**We will win the battle!**

**Pokémon!**

**Woo-hoo!**

**The time is now, the game's begun!**

**Together we will fight as one!**

**Each of us, in our own way,**

**Can make this world a better place.**

**Stand up!**

**(Stand up!)**

**For what is right.**

**Be brave!**

**(Be brave!)**

**Get ready to fight!**

**Hold on!**

**(Hold on!)**

**We're friends for life.**

**And if we come together as one,**

**Complete the quest, that we've begun,**

**We will win the battle!**

**Pokémon!**

**Just when it seems that you are lost and all alone,**

**You will find the courage and the strength to carry on.**

**And if you fall along the way,**

**Have the faith you'll be okay.**

**'Cause your friends are there for you,**

**Reachin' out to pull you through.**

**Stand up!**

**(Stand up!)**

**For what is right.**

**Be brave!**

**(Be brave!)**

**Get ready to fight!**

**Hold on!**

**(Hold on!)**

**We're friends for life.**

**And if we come together as one,**

**Complete the quest, that we've begun,**

**We will win the battle!**

**Pokémon!**

the song ends.

dawn says "i will now call my best friends on may,misty and leaf!" they come on stage. "let's do it!" says dawn. "3,2,1 hit it!

they sings

**It's always hard,**

**When the journey begins.**

**Hard to find your way;**

**Hard to make amends.**

**But there's nothing you can't do,**

**'Cause you've got the power inside of you.**

**It's never easy,**

**To make a choice:**

**To keep things inside,**

**Or raise your voice.**

**But for everyone there comes a time**

**When the light inside begins to shine.**

**It's not always right or wrong,**

**As long as your spirit's strong.**

**It's not always win or lose,**

**It's the road you choose;**

**The answer's within.**

**It's not always black and white,**

**But your heart always knows what's right.**

**But let the journey begin—**

**So many choices;**

**How do we know?**

**So many places;**

**Where do we go?**

**What should I say?**

**What should I do?**

**Still, we're together: me and you!**

**It's not always right or wrong,**

**As long as your spirit's strong.**

**It's not always win or lose,**

**It's the road you choose;**

**The answer's within.**

**It's not always black and white,**

**But your heart always knows what's right.**

**But let the journey begin:**

**Pokémon!**

**There's nothing you can't do,**

**'Cause you've got the power inside of you.**

**It's not always right or wrong,**

**As long as your spirit's strong.**

**It's not always win or lose,**

**It's the road you choose;**

**The answer's within.**

**It's not always black and white,**

**but your heart always knows what's right.**

**Let the journey begin:**

**Pokémon!**

they hear applauses!

"thanku!and see you next time!"

* * *

**there chapter 4 is done!dont forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: good bye is always hard

**hey guys im for not uploading for a I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**chapter 5**

**good-bye is hard**

after her concert dawn is ! the next day.

"piplup!" screamed dawn

"piplup?(huh?)"

"you ruined my dress!"

"piplup!(yes shes back). piplup piplup pip piplup(you can wear that gawn)"

"yessss that's a great idea!i love you piplup!"

"piplup(i know)"

"okay.i have to go to see ash misty and on piplup!" she runs out of the house

"piplup!(coming!)" she runs after its trainer.

at misty's house

"I'll go get it!" said misty

"pikaa( i will miss piplup!)"

"i know all will" said ash

"hey to see your feeling better.i saw you girls on tv!"

"wow dawn you look good.!"

"thanks ash and Brock"

"no problem" they both said

"so why you called me?"

"let leaf,may and the boys come"

"k"

when all have arrived.

"we called you guys here because me,ash and Brock are going back to kanto." said misty.

"me and drew are going back to hoen." said may

"and I'm going back to emerald"

"and i am going with parents called me." said Gary.

"what? you all are going?" screamed dawn.

"Piplup!( don't leave me!)| cried piplup.

"pikaaa!(i don't wanna!)" said pikachu hugging piplup with anime tears flowing.(they are best friends)

"I'm not going" said paul

"no body asked you!" yelled dawn coldly.

"k guys bye!" said leaf,Gary,misty,ash,Brock,drew and may.

"bye!" cried dawn.

"pipluppp!(noo pikachu!)"

"pikaachu!(nooo!)"

"let's go pikachu" said ash picking his crying Pokémon up.

"pika pikachu(bye piplup!)"

"pip(bye)"

dawn has gone home.

"piplup my birthday is almost here and they have gone!"

"piplup pip pip piplup piplup!(i wanna go back to pikachu!)"

"i want my friends back."

i know this is short so the next one will be of ash,misty and Brock.! don't forget to reveiw!


	6. ch 6:memories of the past

**hey guys im for not uploading for a I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**chapter 6**

**memories of past.**

**getting to know a fried!**

**dawn pov:**

i really like my 's really fun and i have lots of fans! but somethings inside me feels really low.1.i don't have my dad does not love me and friends have my dad?

past

oh he was a musician like me.i had a parent was not here because she had to go snowpoint city. i tried dad to come and meet my friendship was always busy but he agreed.i waited and waited for him but he did not come.i thought he lied to friends wanted to see my dad alot.i was about to give up and tell my friends he is not going to come.i went to tell my best friends Isla and Gracie when my teacher came and told he's had an accident.i went to the hospital but he did not survive.i was only 6. i kept blaming came and shared the sorrow with me.i locked myself in the room never eating anything or going letting anyone come into my room and talk to me.i never mom managed to get me to eat something so i only thing i have left of him is a guitar i use in concerts.*sniffs*

well to ash,misty and Brock

**ash's pov**

ash,misty and Brock

"hey guys?lets go to the forest.!" said Brock.

"f-forest?" cried misty.

"don't worry are so many flying types that bugs don't dare to enter!" said Brock

"o-okay"

"then let's go!" said ash throwing his fist in the air.

after a while walking,ash bumps into some one.

she has pink hair and purple outlines on her eyes,can't describe because she's on the ground,closed eyes and rubbing her is wearing black shirt with a pic of dawn. wait!DAWN? on top of that shirt,she is wearing a pink jeans and purple shoes.

I give my hand to her and she accepts it."thanks." she says. "i am so sorry!" i apologized. "it's ok."

"can I ask you something?" asked misty

"yeah" ? said

why were you in a hurry?"

"o yeah.i am running away!" she screamed ready to run.

"from whom?" said Brock

"from my family!"

"family? wh..." I said and was interrupted.

"jenny!oh i was so worried!did that sneaky Pokémon think he could take you away from us?" said a strange women

"n.." said jenny?

"did that Pokémon belonged to them?" asked a male voice

"let me take care of them!" he said

he came to grab me and Brock and throw us and what could he do to misty

he was about to come near me and Brock when we heard a scream "NO!"

we turned arround to see jenny angry

"jenny!" said the female voice.

"JUST STOP IT!" she shouted

"w-why?they were trying to kidnap you!" said the female and male

"NO!THEY WERE NOT!"

"but that Pokémon belonged to them" said female

"THEY ARE MY FRIENDS AND THAT POKEMON DON'T BELONG TO ANY OF THEM!IF YOU WANNA SEE WHOM IT BELONGS,JUST SEE IT!" she shouted and took a poke ball and out came ho-oh? no it was a little younger.

"that's the one!" said female

"THIS IS MY FRIEND!AND IT HELPED ME TO ESCAPE!"

"escape from what?"they asked

"YOU PEOPLE OR SO CALLED MOTHER AND FATHER!"

"but why?" mum asked

"I CANT TALK TO YOU GUYS ANY MORE!" she said and stormed out.

we ran after came too but she said to them"QUIT FOLLOWING ME!" we stopped. "not you !"

after running away from her family we stopped near a lake.

* * *

**okay end of chapter 6! this one was short one .I know why you people think she ran away from her family find out in the next chapter! don't forget to review! and a big thanks to shootsdownshipper! i got ideas reading his stories!**


	7. Chapter 7:dying to know the secret

**hey guys im for not uploading for a I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**chapter 7**

**dying to know the secret**

**ash's pov**

that strange girl jenny. she is yeah her eyes are dark brown. she does not look like officer jenny,so who is she? and how does have the legendary Pokemon? these questions started to make my head ache.

"so jenny?" i said

"don't call me that!" she snapped

"why?this is your name" said the girl

" parents calls me with that"

"then what is ?" i asked.

"Janet"

"i am ash and this my greatest buddy pikachu!"

"pikaaa(hi) it said sadly

"awe pikachu it's 'll get to see piplup soon" she said while petting it

we all were shocked

"what?" she asked

"how do you know that" asked the girl

"well..." "i-i can't tell!" she snapped.

"oooh"i groaned.

"so Janet.u said u hate your parents,right?asked the elder guy

"yeah" she said

"tell us why" asked the girl

"yeah!parens are soooooo awesome!" shouted ash pumping his fists in the air

** Janet's pov**

"NO THEY ARE NOT!" I shouted

" tell us"ash said

I stayed quiet

"ash,I think it's better if we don't ask her" I heard the girl say

"yeah misty" he replied

"hey you two,you did not tell me your names"I said

" oh"the girl laughed

"I'm brock"said brock

"and I'm misty that's togipy"she said

**"togi togi(hi mama's friend)"it said**

"heheh."I laughed

"whats so funny?" asked misty

"you're a mom!" i said still laughing.

"so?"

"I really like it!" i said

"oh"she said blushing

"I think I should trust are nice" I thought

"hey." said ash

"yeah"I said

"why did you run away?"he asked

"dumb ash"thought misty

"y-you don't understand do you?" i realized my eyes were filled with tears.

"you don't get to live inside your locked inside your room for 12 years!"

"YOU GET TO HAVE FRIENDS AND START ON A JOURNEY AND CAPTUARING POKEMON!"i shouted now crying

"YOU DID NOT SPENT YOU ENTIRE LIFE LOCKED INSIDE YOUR ROOM ONLY SO YOU COULD NOT MAKE ANY FRIENDS OR GO ON A JOURNEY!"

"we are so sorry!" said misty as she hugged me tight.

i cried for 10 minutes then said

"*sniff*maybe i should tell u a story"

**flashback**

a little one year old was playing with her favorite Pokémon, name was Janet but her family called her day her parents were discussing something when she was 3.

"she has been talking with Pokémon lately and some legendaries are arriving day by dat in our house." said her father

"maybe we should keep her a secret" suggested her mom

" her inside her room is great"her father said

baby Janet came in

"mama papa me wanna go outside" she said

"no dear"said her father

"come on sweet heart let's go in your room."mum said

"we have a surprise for you"

when baby Janet went inside her room she was trapped. parents locked her inside.

"open!open!"she shouted and punching the door

"we are sorry but we can't."

"we will give you dinner later."

"gimme pichu!"

"sorry can't do that either"said mum

6 years later

Janet who was now 9,was sitting on bed and then trying to knock down the door.

suddenly she heard a voice.

"hooooo-ohhhh!(what are you doing?")it said

she looked was a beautiful bird pokemon

"i am trying to break free from here."

"why?"

"I am being locked for 6 i am 9"

"hoo-ohhh!(good-morning!)"said the baby bird

"this is my child"it said

"i allow you to have him since you are hide him when your parents come.i will come when you call me."

"wait!whats your name?"

"ho-oh."

"can i call you,rainbow?"

"rainbow?yeah i love it!" and she flew away

after two more years,ho-oh or you can call pony grew she escaped on it and went where rainbow gave her permission to keep him.

**end of flashback**

"and that's the story"

"you could understand him?"asked misty

" it's she"i said

"and yeah.i had those powers."

"wow!"they said together

"but don't tell anyone!" she snapped.

"k" they said.

"this is going to be FUN!"ash jumped and his fist in the air when he said fun

"janet?" asked misty

"yeah?"

"we are a family friend"

* * *

**so guys this is the for its too short and updated too late.i was in village and there was no net. don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8:invitation

**hey guys im for not uploading for a I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**chapter 8:**

**invitation!**

**ash's pov**

ash and the rest reached home few weeks ago

"hey honey?"asked ash's mom

"yeah?"

"you have an invitation"

"okay"i said and opened it

"it's from paul!"

_"hey ash,_

_two days later is dawn's birthday and i am organising her a 't tell her.i have send every one a quick!"_

"janet!pikachu!brock!misty!"i shouted

"what happened."they came running in with worried faces.

"we have to go to sinnoh!"

"why?"

"its dawns birthday~"i shouted

"whose dawn?" janet asked

"a friend of ours."i said

"when"misty asked

"2 days later"

"how will we get there in time?"asked brock

"i think i know" said janet

"how?" i asked

janet went to the window and closed her eyes. after 1 minute,black clouds formed and out from them came...dialga!

"dialga i need you!"she said

"you called dialga"i screamed

"yeah. i can do ,we need to go to..."she was intrupted

"dialga!(hop on!)"it said

" come on guys!"

dialga transported them to it took it 3 hours.

3 hours before

everyone slept except misty and janet

janets pov

"you know i can tell love"i said

"really?"asked misty

" yeah"i said

"tell me about ash" she shouted

"can't"i said

"why?"

"find it out on the "

"gn"

**present**

"wow!it was quick!"said ash

" go"said misty

"to dawns house"i compeleted her sentence

suddenly i remembered

"paul said to bring piplup right?"i asked

"yeah"siad ash

at dawn chatted a while and dawn was soooo so was piplup

"hey bring out baneary!" i said

"how'd ya know?"she asked me

"well ummm" i suddenly got and idea."ash told me!"

"yeah!" he siad ,getting my point

"ok"

she called out her baneary.

janet knew,pikachu loved baneary and she loved him back.

"okay we have to go" i said

"k bye!"she said

"umm cann i borrow piplup?"i asked

"why?"

"well..."

"we have to get it a cotton candy!it was pikachu's missed him alot"said misty

"sure"

they left her house and came to pauls

"piplup?(why in there)"

"we have a mission"

"piplup!(okay!)

* * *

**so guys this is the for its too short and updated too late.i was in village and net was 't forget to review**


	9. Chapter 9:planning

**hey guys im for not uploading for a while.**

**dawn:why did you take my piplup?**

**janet:because we are going to give it..um...well COTTON CANDY!**

**dawn:why am i organising her a party?**

**improvise me:because you love her**

**paul:no i don't.**

**improvise me:yes you do! **

**paul:no i don't.**

**improvise me:yes you do! **

**paul:no i don't.**

**improvise me:yes you do! **

**misty:stop arguing!**

**paul:or what?**

**misty:or this(talking out her very best mallet)**

**paul&improvise me:sorry**

**ash:remember,improvise me do not own pokemon!she only owns janet and her powers.**

**improvise me:(shouting)i wanted to say that!**

* * *

**chapter 9:**

**planing**

**misty's pov**

"piplup piiiplup lup lup pip(i am back with pika pika pikachu!)"

"pika pikakapi(could you please stop it?)"

"piplup(sure!)"

"haahahhahahha!" all of us started laughing

"hey what were they singing?" i asked janet

she started singing"i am back with pika pika pikachu!"

"hahahhahaha"ash started laughing

"what did pikachu say?" he asked her

"could you stop that?" "that's what he said"

"then pilup said "sure!""

"hahahaha"we all laughed again.

"pika(if u don't stop laughing,i'll shock you)"

"sorry pikachu" me and janet said rubbing the back of our heads

"piplup?(why in there?)"

"because we are on a great mission!"janet and i said

i rang the bell and paul opened it.

"good think you guys showed she?"

"i am janet"

"what ever"

"shut up or else!"she shouted

"whatever!"

"grrrrr!"

"did you bring piplup?"

"yeah!" ash said

"come on everyone came before you."

"ash,may Brock!" i heard may and drew come running towards us

"may!drew!"he shouted us

"whose that pink head?" asked Barry

"she's my very best sister!"i said

"sister?you mean you are 5 sisters?" he asked

"no!i mean i made her my sister!"i shouted at him

i heard her giggle

"hey Barry?" i asked

"yeah"

"thanks"

"huh?"

"you made her 's been depressed ever since we met her"

" my pleasure "he said.

**janets pov**

"nice too meet you.i am Barry!" he said turning towards me

"the names janet"

"wow!lovely name for a lovely lady!"

"i belong to no one!" i realised what he said.

"janet come on let me introduce you to my friends!"shouted misty

"sure"

she took me to a group.

"that's Bianca,iris,cilan,trip,leaf,Gary" she said

"hey!"they all greeted me

"hey"

"alright lets one here?"asked paul

"yess!"

"hold on!"snapped leaf and misty and may

"huh?"

"why are you organising her a party?"

"you'll see".

he explained us all.

**two days later**

**at dawns house**

**dawns pov**

"piplip!(wear this dress!)"

"pikachu!(yeah this one!)"pikachu agreed.(only pikachu is with dawn and know the plan)

"oh okay"i said

(make the dress look like blooms dress in which she wore in her meeting in hair style the same but

colour like dawns.)

"it's pretty piplup."i said

"piplup!(come on!)"

"pika(hurry!)"

and dragged me out.

they stopped near pauls house

"why am i even here?" i asked the angrily(she is 17)

"pika(ring the bell!)"

"piplup!(now!)"

"fine!"i ,i ran the one opened

"piplup(go in!)"

"pika(yeah!)"

"i cant!it's not polite!"i told them

"piplup pip pip lup!(go on!he always barges in your room!)

"pika pikachu(does he not do it?)"

i looked down at the two angry pokemon."*sign*fine"

i opened the was dark.i came in suddenly,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAWN!" came!

but there was a familiar voice came like"happy birthday troublesome"

the lite went on and there were two cirtains red and the other pink

suddenly i heard a voice.

"alright every one take your seats"it said

every one took their i wanted to sit,every one pushed me and sat there.i saw ash sitting

with misty so i went to them

"hey where will i sit?"i ask them putting my hands on my hips

"over there"ash tells me pointing on the front seat

i look over there and see a beautiful pink arm-chair in the front.

"that you chair"misty tells me

"okay thanks"

suddenly my poketch starts ringing

"concert time!concert time!"

"oh man!guys i am soo so sorry but i have to come to the concert now.i have to hurry!"i tell them running towards the door.

"oh man!graoned ash

"piplup!(i hate iT)"he groaned

"pika(come on guys!)" said pikachu

"yeah!" every one said in unison

* * *

**okay guys so this it!don't forget review!**


	10. Chapter 10:dawn's the star!

**hey guys im for not uploading for a while.**

* * *

**chapter:10**

**dawn the star!**

**dawns pov**

i was late but thanks god i didn't have to change!the conductor was angry because i did not revise any song but i knew two songs.

i saw from the ,misty,ash,Janet,Lucy,gary,leaf,may,drew and every on i knew was there.

then the conductor said "i am very pleased you all came.i know how much you waited for this to come!"every one started i heard her say "there's a change with the band!there's the names of the band, the names are,misty"i heard clapping"leaf"she continued"and may"i was she said"now our star of the show,dawn!" i came behind the curtains and heard i said,"this is the song of the one who hurt me."then the music started(well leaf misty,and may started to i realised that one who was going to play the voilen was missing. i then said"i want to invite someone elsejanet,come and join us!"i give her my hand and she came to the stage ad picked the voilen.

i started singing

**dawn:**

**You, with your words like knives**

**And swords and weapons that you use against me**

**You have knocked me off my feet again**

**Got me feeling like I'm nothing**

**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard**

**Calling me out when I'm wounded**

**You picking on the weaker man**

**You can take me down with just one single blow**

**But you don't know, what you don't know...**

**all:Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**

**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**

**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**dawn:You, with your switching sides**

**And your wildfire lies and your humiliation**

**You have pointed out my flaws again**

**As if I don't already see them**

**I walk with my head down**

**Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you**

**I just wanna feel okay again**

**I bet you got pushed around**

**Somebody made you cold**

**But the cycle ends right now**

**'Cause you can't lead me down that road**

**And you don't know, what you don't know...**

**dawn and Janet:Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**

**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**

**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**And I can see you years from now in a bar**

**Talking over a football game**

**With that same big loud opinion**

**But nobody's listening**

**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things**

**Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing**

**But all you are is mean**

**dawn:All you are is mean**

**And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life**

**And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean**

**But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**

**And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah**

**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**

**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Why you gotta be so?..**

**all:Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)**

**And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)**

**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)**

**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**"thanks **for coming guys.i know this was a little short but i will put another concert !"i said

"please one more song!"they all said

i happy that i had fans so i could do one favor!

"alright then!"i said to them

"guys"i said turning to the band"you belong with me!"i whisper to them

"let's go!" "this is the song for the guy who broke my heart to be with a another person"i said in the mike

i started singing:

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.**

**I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.**

**And she'll never know your story like I do.**

**But she wears short skirts**

**I wear t-shirts**

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

**If you could see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you.**

**Been here all along.**

**So, why can't you see ‒**

**You belong with me,**

**You belong with me?**

**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.**

**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,**

**"Hey, isn't this easy?"**

**And you've got a smile**

**That can light up this whole town.**

**I haven't seen it in a while**

**Since she brought you down.**

**You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.**

**Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heels,**

**I wear sneakers.**

**She's cheer captain,**

**And I'm on the bleachers.**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

**If you could see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you,**

**Been here all along.**

**So, why can't you see ‒**

**You belong with me?**

**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**

**All this time how could you not know, baby ‒**

**You belong with me,**

**You belong with me?**

**[Instrumental]**

**Oh, I remember you were driving to my house**

**In the middle of the night.**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know you're 'bout to cry.**

**I know your favorite songs,**

**And you tell me about your dreams.**

**Think I know where you belong,**

**Think I know it's with me.**

**Can't you see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you?**

**Been here all along.**

**So, why can't you see ‒**

**You belong with me?**

**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**

**All this time how could you not know, baby ‒**

**You belong with me,**

**You belong with me?**

**You belong with me.**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me?**

**You belong with me.**

the song finished andi saw paul's eyes him is a girl like the girl described in my is whispering to him something

"thanks "

* * *

**ok guys this is it!bye!but review!**


	11. Chapter 11:dawn's happy night

**hey guys im for not uploading for a while.**

* * *

**chapter:11**

**dawn happy night**

**dawns pov:**

i cant be in the party at paul's house but the girls dragged me there

"come on it's gonna be fun!"said janet

"yeah~"said may

"you just have to go!" said misty

"come on!"said leaf

"fine!"

at the party

"this is the song for a special girl who changed my life compeletly"said a belonged to paul

the curtains subsided and saw the ,paul,gary and to mention Barry?

the music began and paul began singing

**{paul}:Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor**

**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**

**For me it happens all the time**

**{ash}It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**

**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**

**And I don't know how I can do without**

**I just need you now**

**{drew}Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**

**For me it happens all the time **

**{gary}It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**

**And I don't know how I can do without**

**I just need you now**

**{paul}:woah woaaah.**

**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all**

**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now**

**And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**

**And I don't know how I can do without **

**I just need you now**

**I just need you now (wait)**

**Ooo, baby, I need you now**

then song finished and then he said again

"i now like to call a girl who helped !"my eyes started to fill with tears."the one who taught me how to sing."i coudn't stay did it on purpose.

"now i would like to call a special person to the stage.!"he said

i turned around so i could not see that person."and her name is..."he continued.i did not wanted to hear the bitches name."dawn!"he eyes were widen and every one began to look in my way. i turned around to see paul."come here dawny!"he said

i went to the stage and he asked me a question "how old are you?" "18" i replied. to my surprise bend down on one knee and said"dawn you are the most beautiful girl I've complete made me the one i never was and i need you forever" i was he continued"will you become my girlfriend?"he asked me holding the box in his hands,i slowky put my hand in his and happily leaped into his arms and said a big"yesssss!"that made paul happy he said"the reason last year,i refused to be your boyfriend was because i was waiting for this day to arrive" "ohhh i thought you left me for good!but wat about briana?" i asked him"oh she was not my girl just taught me to sing,thats all"he said."ohhh paul,ii love you soooo much!""awwweee"came from my paul smirks at oh!i know what he's going to say! "shall we,trouble.."i inturupt him."sure."i give him my best death my face saying "don't you ever call me that" he suddenly laughed out.

**pauls pov:**

i laughed my head off."whats so funny?" my girlfriend asked me."nothing troublesome!" i said still laughing. "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?"

she screamed at me. "sorry!shall we?" "alright..." she took the mike from me and continued " pants" she said everyone started couldn't understand she looked in her said ' pants' on the mike.i started to get angry. she got angry too. i noticed Janet stopped laughing and went away from the crowed."WILL YOU SHUT UP?YOU KNOW I AM SICK OF ALL THE LAUGHING YOU GUYS ARE DOING!WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BOYFRIENDS NAME?" i was surprised. "BESIDES,IF I HEAR ANYONE CALLING HIM THAT,YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WILL DO!"she continued to shout when i saw Janet smirk and said "you will chop their heads off?"dawns anger disappeared "which you can't do because you will be in jail?"she continued with a smirk. "how'd ya know?" she asked her.

" "she said with pause. " let's get on with it!"i said angrily.

**dawn's pov:**

there was a slow music and me and paul started to by gary forcing and misty and drew and may did dance but i say i mean ALONE. not with EACH OTHER!this was the best night ever.

* * *

**well folks this is it!see ya later!don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12:concert again

**hey guys im for not uploading for a while.**

* * *

**chapter:12**

**concert...again**

**dawn's pov:**

grrrrr!i can't believe it!i have to text the girls and tell them we have another show! "*sign*well lets do it"

then i remembered some thing "i don't have to text or call them!"i squealed and ran to my video monitor.i typed may,misty and computer dialed their numbers and they picked up."i am a genius!"

"hey dawn why you called me?" asked misty,not knowing leaf,janet and may were on the call too.

"yeah."said may and janet

"hurry up dawn!"said leaf

"what!how come we all are on the same line?" may screamed loud enough to let the whole town hear!

"guys it's my gift!and paul brought it for me"i said annoyed

"ooooooo!"they all said

"btw we are having a CONCERT THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW~"i said to them and they squealed with me.

**two days later:**

**normal pov:**

"are you ready guys?"said dawn

"totally"they replied in unison

dawn was wearing her white ball type pink polish and white high heels shoes and a blue marble neclace.

the others were wearing the same thing but may was wearing a pink ball type was wearing a blue and may had pink nail polish and hair as usual with neclace,bracelet and with the rest but dawn,may,misty and leaf's hair were al tied were wearing high hells that match their dresses.

they all reached the hall in was time."alright guys it's time for what you've been waiting see it's not just a singing one but people will show off their pokemon like in contests!"said daisy,the of people participated in can count on begged him too ;).the girls also took that,it was time for the singing compertition.5 bands took 's team band was called angls of 's team was called backstabbers. and the was time for pauls team to show what they got!"now time for backstabber!"said the annowncer. every one cheered as they went on the the girls saw them,their cheers turned to flirts."paul!marry me!"said a girl with purple hair. "no!marry me!"said another."gary gary he's our man!if he can't do it,no one can!" said six girls."gary turned to were his cheerleaders."drew!you drive me crazy when you flick your hair!they'r so sexy!"said a girl."no!it drives me crazy!"said another girl. "me!" said another. "no me!" said another and soon the argument began to growl in anger as he shouted:"will you all shut up?no i will not marry anyone one of you!"he screamed louder."if you excuse us,we like to start the show.!" he growled ever louder making the girls scared."you take him!"said the girl to the purple haired one "thanks"

**author note:(song by imagine dragons)**

**drew:Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa**

**paul:I'm waking up to ash and dust**

**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**

**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

**barry:I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**ash:I raise my flags, don my clothes**

**It's a revolution, I suppose**

**We're painted red to fit right in**

**Whoa**

**gary:I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

**paul and drew:I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**ash:All systems go, the sun hasn't died**

**Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

**barry and gary:I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

the band stopped and heard apploases."thanks you"said gary knowing paul won't say anything

"wow that was great!well now!the moment you've been waiting for!i call...ANGLE OF LIGHTS!"she shouted(the announcer)

dawn's pov:

well this is it."this is it .your up first"i said

"k.i'll do my best"she replies me

"correction,_we'll_do our best" i corrected

normal pov

dawn's dress went halfway down her thigh. It was sleeveless and she had a tight black sash around her waist that gave her breasts a little push. Her dress's main color was white, and there were black polka dots which were fading as they went down. After she put on her dress, she curled her hair and put a black flower in her hair.

Misty's dress was also sleeveless and halfway past her thigh. It was black on the top and when her dress was above her legs, it slowly started to fade into white. It had silver shimmers and a thin ribbon that tied in the front. Misty wanted to have her hair like she usually hade it, but Dawn insisted in curling it. Misty finally let her, and now her hair was in a high side pony that was curly. Dawn was satisfied, but Misty thought it didn't fit her at all.

Leaf's dress's main color was white. The 'top' of her dress was glittery and had a black, thick line going down her sides. It stopped when it reached the skirt of the dress. The skirt of the dress was puffy and had a black belt. It had one strap, and the strap was black with one white rose on the top. Leaf straightened her hair and she put a black, shimmery headband on. Her lipstick was red, like the reddest red you could find

May had a short dress. It was strapless and low. Her dress only reached one third of her thighs. The bottom layer of her skirt was white, silky and it flowed. The top layer was thin, white and see-through and also flowed. There was a red, silk sash. The red sash had a rose and it sparkled. Above the sash, the dress was tight and black. May curled her hair and let it down. She had a red rose that clipped her hair back. And she had a rose necklace to match.

janet was wearing a dressdown till it touched the was was had silver shimmers and a light ribon tied in had her hair straight and she did not tie pink hair with purple outline hair were open and till her thighs wich made her even more beautifull.

this time misty will sing

"this is the song for the jerk who cheated on me twice and still trying to sweet talk me so i can be his again"misty said on her mike

"you go girl!"said the audiance

she started singing when the room was filled with sad but powerfull melody

**No, I can't take one more step towards you**

**'Cause all that's waiting is regret**

**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**

**You lost the love I loved the most**

**I learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are?**

**I hear you're asking all around**

**If I am anywhere to be found**

**But I have grown too strong**

**To ever fall back in your arms**

**And I've learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are?**

**And it took so long just to feel alright**

**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**

**'Cause you broke all your promises**

**And now you're back**

**You don't get to get me back**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**Tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**Don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

the song ended and the whole crowd cheered for us.

"thank you" she said

* * *

**sooo sorry guys!i am very ashamed of not uploading it for aaa long time.i could not think of anything!sorry!review plzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	13. Chapter 13:whose the champ band?

**hey guys im for not uploading for a I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**chapter 13:**

**whose the champ band?**

**misty's pov:**

whose the two band that's gonna move to the finals?this question moved in my head again and again.

"sorry to keep you all waiting!the bands who are moving to the finals are..."said daisy

"plz be us plz be us!"i prayed

"backstabers and...!"

"angles of light!plz be angles of light"i still prayed!

"angles of light!"said daisy

"yesss!"we the angles of light pull together in a hug

"alright guys we did it!"i heard ash shouted

"now ladies and gentlemen,the bands are pretty tired so for round two,come at 9 at tomorrow!"said daisy

**tomorrow at 8:**

Janet's pov:

"guys,lets win this!"i said

"yeah"said the girls

"hey how about...?"asked misty with a smirk

"you got it!"we said showing her a thumbs up

"now lets invite our first band!angles of light!"screamed daisy to the crowd

suddenly there was smoke and people thought it was trouble. then the spotlight showed on the singer,which was obviously dawn and me.

"this is the song for"i said

"the ones love we except for Janet!"completed dawn making a anime vain

"alright!guys hit it!"i shouted shoving it away

**normal pov:**

**Janet:We were both young when I first saw you.**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**

**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**

**See you make your way through the crowd**

**And say, "Hello,"**

**Little did I know...**

**dawn:That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you, "Please don't go"**

**And I said...**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**

**misty:So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**

**Oh, oh.**

**'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**

**But you were everything to me,**

**I was begging you, "Please don't go."**

**And I said...**

**leaf:Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**

**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**

**This love is difficult but it's real.**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**

**Oh, oh.**

**may:I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**

**And I said...**

**"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**

**janet and dawn:"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**

**I love you, and that's all I really know.**

**I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**

**dawn:Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**janet:'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**

"thank you!" said dawn

"wow!awesome performance for the angles of light!now for the backstabbers!"said daisy

the band went up the stage and ash said on the mike "ready guys?"he asked the crowd

yeah!"they cheered.

"guys"he said turning to the is now paying violin,paul guitar,barry piano and drew drums.

"lets rock the club!"then he said to the crowd. "this song is written by yours truly,ash ketchum!"he said very proudly

**ash:When the days are cold**

**And the cards all fold**

**And the saints we see**

**Are all made of gold**

**When your dreams all fail**

**And the ones we hail**

**Are the worst of all**

**paul:And the blood's run stale**

**I wanna hide the truth**

**I wanna shelter you**

**But with the beast inside**

**There's nowhere we can hide**

**No matter what we breed**

**We still are made of greed**

**This is my kingdom come**

**drew:This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close**

**It's dark inside**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

**gary:When the curtain's call**

**Is the last of all**

**When the lights fade out**

**All the sinners crawl**

**So they dug your grave**

**And the masquerade**

**Will come calling out**

**At the mess you've made**

**Don't want to let you down**

**But I am hell bound**

**ash:Though this is all for you**

**Don't want to hide the truth**

**No matter what we breed**

**We still are made of greed**

**This is my kingdom come**

**This is my kingdom come**

**drew:When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close**

**It's dark inside**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

**They say it's what you make**

**I say it's up to fate**

**It's woven in my soul**

**I need to let you go**

**paul:Your eyes, they shine so bright**

**I want to save that light**

**I can't escape this now**

**Unless you show me how(author note:'how"is ash sings 'when you feel' then paul stops.)**

**barry:When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

**all:Don't get too close**

**It's dark inside**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

"thank you guys!"said ash and the crowd goes crazy but there were less screams compared to angles of light.

"now wait for the final answers!"said daisy."go eat something or whatever you want to do but come before 15 minutes are over!"

**after 15 minutes.**

**janets pov:**

"now here are the final teams did their best but we can't pick a band who is the winner." daisy said

"but we can decide it with a match!"she said

we went to the battle was a screen,they shuffle and then stopped.i am against barry. misty vs ash and drew vs may and finally leaf vs team choses heads and they tail. they won the toss and they challenge leaf vs gary.

(i am not going to write the battle)

"soooo,lets see"began daisy. "theres a tie and angles of light scored 2 and backstabbers 2." "what?" shouted the crowd.

"well lets then have another will be a battle between two best decide!"she said

"guys,lets decide."said misty

"maybe leaf can do it?" said dawn

" lost one time and got us defeated"reminded misty

"maybe janet?"asked may

"me?"i asked

"yeah!"

"why her?"said dawn

i could see dawn wanted to fight best player is paul(cause he's her boyfriend)

"hey let dawn fight!"i said anime sweat dropping

"NO!"shouted may and misty

"you will"said misty

"dawn will ruin it all"said may and leaf in unison

"fine"i sighed

"daisy,from our team,janet will fight."said misty

"okay."she said "backstabbers?"she asked

"paul" said ash

i knew it

* * *

**well the battle will be in the next chapter!don't forget to review and i will only upload chapter 14 if i get 10 reviews.**

**improvise me signing off )^_^**


	14. Chapter 14:whose the winner?

**hey guys im for not uploading for a I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**chapter 14:**

**whose the winner?**

**Janet's pov:**

i have to win this for my misty.

"alright ?"i asked

"this will be easy!"he said smirking

"aright choose your pokemon!"said referee

"torterra!stand by for battle!"said paul

bad choice paul. bad choice

"come on darling!"i shouted,kissed it before throwing the ball in the air."lets show them what you can do!"

"yay!"shouted misty

"what ever"muttered dawn angrily cause she wanted to battle paul.

"Janet's gonna win!"said misty

"hmph!"said dawn

the light went down and a ginger pokemon came in sight

"briii brii(i am ready!)"it said

"celebi?"every body was shocked.

paul smirked."even if its a legendary pokemon,it's still pathetic!"

"oh you'll see.i'll finish this battle in 1 minute!"i said

"stop day dreaming!"paul told me smirking

"come on,celebi! lets show paul what we can do by using natural gift!"i shouted

"briii briii(take thiss!)"it shouted angrily

after some seconds,a bright light came out of celebi's body and hit torterra.

"torteraaa!(nooo!)"the smoke vanished and toreterra was enable to continue.

"torterra is unable to continue!the victory goes to the winner of this compitician goes to angles of light!"

"yeah we did it!"i shouted

"briiii!(yeah!)"

"she defeated paul in 1 minute like she said!"the crowed said shocked

"hah!is my pokemon weak?"i asked paul,smirking

"hmph!"

"awwww!paulie is embarrased!"i joked

"SHUT UP!dont make fun of my boyfriend"screamed dawn

"huh?"

"we are the winner!"shouted misty

we did a group hug and got our trophy.

**the other day:**

**misty's pov**

"wohoooo~~!"i shouted

"janet you rock~~"

"heheh it was nothihng"she said blushing

"btw,how did you get a calebi?"leaf asked

"tell us!"squealed may

janet looked at me in a worried look.i nodded to her

"*sign*i...can understand them and summon them.i can feel if they are ..."she said but was interrupted

"if you don't want to tell us your secret you dnt have t. but it is sooo cool!"shouted may and leaf together

"hey mist?"said leaf

"yeah?"

"why weren't you shocked?"asked may

"she told me,brock and ash when we met!"

"woww!"

"wheres dawn?"i asked

"huh?oh she went to eat ice cream."

"okayyyy"

"hey lets go shopping!"may screamed

"okay"

we all went to shopping suddenly we saw ash,gary and no grasshead?

"we walked up to them. "where's grasshead?"asked may

"oooooh December!missed me?"came a familiar voice

"no cabbage brain." said may annoyed. "AND MY NAME IS MAY!NOT DECEMBER!"she yelled at him

"hey misty?"ash called me

"yeah."

"want to eat ice cream?"he asked.i thought he was going to say something else then i had anime dotted eyes

"plzzz misty don't hit me with your non-blocking,terrifying mallet!"said a frightened ash and hid behind paul.

"ummmm"i sweatdropped

"i was going to say ok!"i said to him

"yeah!"he shouted and came behind from paul

ash and i went to eat ice cream and said we will be back from 3 hours.

**may's pov:**

"where's barry?"i asked

"oh he is not here"he replied

"he quit."said gary putting his hand around leaf but she slapped it away.

i sweatdrop.

"the player Gary Oak is hitting on my friend!"said janet and we laughed

"hey!i am not a player!"

"yes you are!"said grass-head

"hey!"

"come on we all know you are!"said paul smirking

"now even my best friends are against me"he said

"wheres your oh -so happy cheerleader?"asked paul

"oh missing her already?"teased leaf "she is your girlfriend!then i guess you had to!"

"n-no!"he said blushing "i really want a rematch from you!"he said to janet

"fine"she said smirking."but the results will be the same

"hey isn't barry one of your band?"i asked

"yeah he was but he only joined because his parents forced him he's,but now he has '_family'_ matters,hes staying at home,curing under his breath "i wish that i did not have these types of stupid parents"."said grasshead,mimicking barrys voice

"and we are going to quit too"said gary

"WHAT?!"we shouted

"yeah!"

janet started laughing

"w-whats funny?"said an angry drew

"no it's not about you quitting!"she said still laughing "not at all!"now she had tears in her eyes from laughing

"then?"he asked raising an eyebrow

"have you even heard paul say a thing after he was embarrassed by leaf?" she told us except paul

"yeah!your right!"we all said in unision

"watch!"she said,winking to stood there with black faces and anime dotted eyes.

**janets pov:**

"hey paulie?"i said

"what?"he said coldly

"what's the matter?why are you sooo quiet?"i teased him

"any problem?!"he said angrily

"you are too.!"i teased."is it because dawn's not here?"

"what?"he yelled

"oh it is!"i squealed but with every one else(our friend)

"just shut up!"he yelled and pushed me.i fell down and hit my head hard oh the started pouring from my head

**may's pov**

"what's you problem!" leaf yelled at paul and went to pick up Janet who was lying unconscious on the ground

"humph!"and with that,he left

"come back here!"yelled leaf

"we need to get her to the hospital!"said did he care?

"i'll drive my car with rest of you with drew!"yelled leaf and picked janet and went to her janet on the back seats to make her put a cloth on her head.

they all reached the hospital,well leaf was got out of the car and was about to take janet out of it but suddenly..."beep beep!"she turned around to see a car coming straight for her before she could quickly take janet out and left,"bang!"

* * *

**hahahahhaha!CLIFF HANGER!i am evil!well here is chapter 14!you will know what happened to janet and leaf.!dont forget to review.**

**paul:wait?why am i so mean?**

**dawn:when are you not?**

**paul:shut up!**

**dawn:make me!**

**me:alright guys!break it up!paul,i made you mean cause you had to your dawn,pauls not always ,TAKE CARE PEOPLE!**


	15. Chapter 15:a bad news

**hey guys im for not uploading for a I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**paul:what the hell?idiot!he only saved...**

**dawn:(hits him with misty's mallet)shut up paul! why are you telling?**

**misty:alright my mallet without permmission!(growling)**

** ?save ?**

**paul:nope**

**misty:take this!(hits her)**

**me:knock it off!leaf,the descliamer?**

** me does not own pokemon.(mutters)but owns a horrible story!**

**me:what was that?**

**leaf:nothing!back to the story!(mutters again) a horrible one**

* * *

**previously:**

_a car was coming straight for leaf and her she could react,"bang!"_

**now:**

**chapter 15:**

**a bad news:**

leafs poy:

i opened my eyes to i was...flying?"

"what's..what's going on?i asked

"charrrr(i got there in time!)it said

"c-charizard?your not mine,are you"i asked

"charizard!good job"yelled a lowered itself to the ground and before i knew it i was in gary's arm

"are you alright leaf.?"he asked

"y-yeah"i replied

"good to hear"said ash as he was recalling his charizard

i quickly pushed gary and screamed"janet!janet!she was in the car!no!no!"i yelled and started crying

"guys we found janet!"misty yelled.

**misty's pov**

we brought her to the was in a pretty bad arms were badly injured with blood pouring out from head and every part was the hair turned from pink to red and her clothes were wet from blood.a nurse came from her room and i quickly came to her

"nurse how is she?is she going to be alright?tell me!tell me!"i shouted nurse comforted me and said

"she is in coma for a month and ahs lost her memory and is very you wasted any more minute,she would have been dead."she told me

"thank you!"i said crying

"is she awake?"asked leaf

"she lost alot of her blood so will take alot of if we give lood to her,its impossible for her to remember you"she said to us

"it's fine"i said

"at least she will be awake"said leaf

"you should all go.i will call you when she awakes."

"okay" we said and went home

dawn was not here so we texted her and she said she is with her mother and will be back.

three days later,the nurse called us and we went to the hospital.i could not see my friend in a bad condition so i did not go in. i heard foot steps and then it the only sound was of panting.a blue haired girl was standing next to me,panting."dawn?"i asked

"what happened?!"she shouted at me "how could you let that happened!?"

"dawn,we i mean i was not there when that happened."i said

she calmed down."what do you mean?"

"i mean,i was with ash in ice cream was with paul,misty,leaf and gary and he knows."i said but she interrupted me

"paul does not know either,he said he left them and went away"she told me

"okay."i said and burst out in tears

"calm is she?"

"why do you care?i thought you hated her."i ask her

"i did becuase she took my place in you hearts. "she told me

"what?"i i slap her on the face."don't you dare think like that!your our sister idiot!even if we're just friends,no one can take your place in our hearts!"

" how is she?"dawn asked me

"well the nurse said she will be in coma for a month and she will forget us cause she hit her head badly!"

"lets go !"she told me

"yeah"i said

in the room

dawn's pov:

"hi janet!"said may

"are you okay?"said leaf

"come on janet,talk to us" said ash

the three words came from her(janet's)mouth ripped their(especially may's and leafs)hearts in to pieces."w-who are you?)she asked them

"how can you forget us?"cried may

"yeah!i am leaf and that is may!we are you best friends!that is ash,drew,barry and gary!"cried leaf

"i am sorry but i don't remember any of you after my accident"she said

"janet?"came a face lit up and she was really happy

"who are you?!"she aske

"you have to remember us!"msity shouted

"yes just can't forget us!"i cried

"sorry guys.i just cant.i think i should give up.

"alright!face my mallet's wrath!"misty shouted

"listen to me!its not my fault i was in an accident and lost my memory!"she shouted

"shes right misty"leaf said

"whats the matter?"asked misty

"i just..!"she then burts in tears cries

"dont think she'll remember us!"may said and joined leaf

"how'd you know?"misty asks angrily

"because she will"i said

"reall

then janets falls asleepy?i just hope so"leaf and may said.

"hey janet?"i asked

then a nurse comes n

"its janets rest should go home she come her your pics and she will remember"

"okay"misty says

"m-misty?"says janet after hearing may say "come on misty!"

"yeah?"

"can i talk to you?"

"no "says the nurse

"no!"she starts crying

"okay can stay"se tell misty

misty's pov:

"whats the matter?"i asked

"why did you not tell me your name is misty?"

"i did but you fell asleep!"i tell her with anime sweat drop.

" who are the other bandana and yello haired ones are may and and gary and drew and barry

"the blue haired girl is dawn !"

"thanks!you can go now!i'll be better soon so i will come home!"

"you better!"i say making a scary face

"s-sure"she says terrified

" "

"bye."she says and drifts to sleep!

"boy,same as old janet!"i sad sadly

* * *

**thats it folks!see ya later!**


	16. Chapter 16:forgotten memories

**hey guys im for not uploading for a I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**chapter 16:**

**forgotton memories:**

janets pov:

"boy i just had the weirdest dream ever!"i told the nuse

"what did you saw?"she asked me

"that some weird people came to see me!"

"wow,that's weird"

"yeah i know"

suddenly some one knocked on the door and the nurse opened it

"whose there nurse?"i asked

"oh its your friend she's been coming lately to check on you"she told me

"hey how are you?"the voice said

"umm hey!i saw you in my dreams!every day when i was admitted here, which is probably 2 weeks?"

"ufff!your forgetting me again!"the voice facepalmed(the person)

"im glad your with me.i want to tell you something."the nurse said to the ,was it?.they both went outside

misty's pov:

"what is it,nurse"i asked

"well"she starts

"you see,when that accident happened,the people in the car used a Pokemon to stop the time."said the nurse

"we used the camera to see how it happened when we saw something that was was time you came and left,janet fell asleep and didn't remember a all seemed like a dream to her thats why she does not remember you."

"what?!"i shrieked

"well back to the point."the nurse continued."our top doctors put many cameras around the hospital so one of the doctors suggested we use the camera to solve the problem of janet cause she forgets everything that's been we turned on the camera and saw the people who did that used their pokemon to slow the movements and two of them teleported to the car and used a psychic pokemon to send a device into her brains.(her is janet).the scientists studied the device and said that this device has bolcked her memories and leave new memories as a dream"

i was shocked at hearing those words

"is there any way?cant you do the operation and take it out?i asked

"i'm afraid not"she replied

"why?"

"you see a week ago,we did her surgery to take the device out but it was completely glued to her brain."

"w-what?"

"but i believe there is another solutions but other doctors and nurses laugh at me because of this"

"tell me what is it?"i asked,getting impatient

"love" she tells me

"love?"

" if she is loved by a man the device will break and will be destoryed but will pain alot"she tells me

"oh and when we tried to take the device out,it got pretty damaged so she will remember me and that person whom she is closed to.

"thanks"i said and left

"love huh?"i repeated

**dawn's pov:**

well we discussing about how to bring back janet's memories until misty barges in with a very happy face.i gues janet remembers us.i jumped up and down really happy."woohoo!i knew janet whould remember us!"i shouted jumping up and misty sweat dropped and i asked her "how does she remember us?she did remember us,right?"i said to had anime dotted eyes with _a _sweat drop "n-no"she told me

"then why are you happy?"leaf asked her "i was told something by the nurse!"she squealed. "what?what?"may said

"well you see..."she told us the whole story then may said "how are we gonna find someone?" "well i already know some one!"misty,leaf and dawn said,grinning mischievously."who is it,dawn?"misty asks me "well,barry!"i told her "WHAT?"misty shrieked ."girl me too!" "me too" said leaf

"so how'd you all know?"may asks, dense as always."well you see when the guys were sing,i could see barry eyeing on when singing,he coudn't take his eyes of off her"i said "girl i noticed that too!"misty said. "me too!" leaf said

"well i know something too."misty said,feeling depressed."what is it?"i asked "well you see,janet's parents locked her up in her room for 12 years..." "OMG! TWELVE YEARS?!"i shrieked,interrupting misty "yup"misty said "hey leaf,may why are you not surprised?" i asked them"we told us on the day of her accident" "oooo" "well as i was saying,they locked her up so no one cold kidnap her for she came with us,i think evil teams heard about her and are the reason behind her the video,i saw three people wearing black t-shirts that had the word 'R' on it.i knew it was team rocked" "if i get a hand on em!"dawn and may yelled "calm down we know how to restore her back..." "well you see,if we break the device,she wont still remember us.i mean,she forgot her memory,right?"leaf said interupted misty. "*signs*ITS THE DEVICE THATS SURROUNDING HER MEMORY!SHE REMEMBERS US BUT CAN'T BECAUSE OF THE STUPID DEVICE!"Misty yelled at us. "AND IF ANY ONE DARES TO INTERRUPT ME AGAIN,YOU WILL...BE...DEAD!ARE WE CLEAR?" "yess maam!"we said,giving misty a sulute."now lets...!" "yummm i smell pancakes!"said may drooling."umm may?"said leaf "yeah?"she said looking were pointed at misty and turned around to see a angry misty with a -oh!" misty!"she yelled and ran but caught because misty is very fast and misty beat the hell out of her."misty has a great temper!"i whispered to leaf."WHAT DID YOU SAY?"shouted must have heard and leaf get frightened and i say "n-nothing.i just say misty's temper is great!"leaf face palmed."now lets go get barry!"may said .how does she have stamina after misty beat the hell out of her?"no may."leaf said. "we have to go see janet tomorrow it's pretty late you know!"i told her. misty is gonna kill me. "yup may,dawn's have to sleep"misty !"i cleaned my sweat of off my forehead.

* * *

**there guys!done!don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17:friends are always great

**hey guys im for not uploading for a I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**chapter 17:**

**friends are always great:**

**leaf's pov**:

"GUYS WAKE UP!"misty and i shouted to wake may and dawn we heard

"OMG!MY PRECIOUS HAIR!THEY DO HAVE HAVE A MIND ON THEIR OWN!"yup thats dawn

"AAAA!"shouted may. "EVERY ONE COME DOWN QUICK!ITS HAVE TO VISIT JANET!"i shouted

after 10 seconds may and dawn come down fully dressed."soo quick?"misty asked " causewehavetovisitjantthatswhy!(we have to visit janet thats why)"may said soo fast we could not understand."what?"i asked "come on!"dawn said and dragged me us may draped misty out. we reached the hospital heard a beautiful song:

the seven coloured wind,blows across the long Plato,

"whats that beautiful song?"i asked

_at the peak on the static song was playing._

_and before the dawn,I could hear a melody,and i knew,_

_that this song would only bring joy and love._

"i don't know!" misty said

_through the east,what do you see?little birds flying far away,they are flying off to a place_

_from above,it's like treasure._

_the seven seas have always been my _

"lets check it out!"said may

_paradise,a place form all the love in my heart is realised,even after_

_a night in the storm,the joy in my heart will always be reborn._

_listen to the melody of seven lands,it will always be here to_

_"_lets go!"i followed the voice

_guide us till very end,even if no one remembers this,I wont forget_

_legend of the sea..._

_when all the clouds clear,surely rainbows _

_will at night,all the stars will sparkle like pearls_

_like the changing sky,I will be changing all the time,but i know_

_that sea will always help me be strong._

_my time to grow up,has finally come._

_i will my life happily,from the southern skies i hear whistling,_

_i will fight on._

"this way!"said dawn.

"in here!"

"but that's Janet's room!"i said

" someones singing for her!dawn said

"lets see!"said may we peeked through the door."omg!it's janet!"i said

_i will set out on an adventure of all across the world._

_i will go on a life journey and end this on my pearl,night seems like a_

_fantasy._

"it's such a beautiful song!" me and dawn said

janet did not notice us so she closed her eyes,a smile across her face as she sung

_falling stars will make my wish come true,a very special prayer_

_brings tears through my eyes._

_without the loving sea there's no I'd way i'd survive light_

_ the in our hearts will illuminate_

_the future that we __ cannot wait to see._

_**insrumental**_

_the seven seas have always been my paradise,a place form all the love_

_in my heart is realised._

_even after a night in the storm,the joy in my_

_heart can always be reborn._

_listen to the melody of seven lands,it will_

_always be here to guide us till very end,even if no one remembers this,_

_i wont forget the trick of the sea..._

_i will set out on an adventure of all across the world I'll go on_

_a life journey and end this on my pearl,night seems like a fantasy._

_falling stars will make my wish come true,a very special prayer_

_brings tears through my eyes, without the loving sea there's no I'd_

_survive._

_the light in my heart makes me gradually,I'll part out the sea_

_legend of mermaid...(legend of mermaid)_

we came in and she opened her eyes. "when did you come here?!"she shouted

"a while ago!"i said

"can you plzzz sing that song again?"misty asked

"yeah sure!"janet said

"hey guys!"we heard a voice!

"b-barry?!"we shouted

"yp!the one and only!"he said and moved forward but slipped and fell down."alright!the one who did this must be fined!i will count to ten...nine...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..."he said with arms crossed his chest

"don't you dare to fine us!"shouted misty

"well actually i was fining her!"he said pointing towards janet

"HOW DARE YOU FINE ME!"she shouted

"IT IS YOU WHO SLIPPED WITHOUT NOTICING THE WATER!"she shouted and crossed her arms

"fine!"he said and crossed his arms like a child not getting his toy.

"SHUT UP!"shouted misty(not sooo much!)" janet sing"she said when barry shuted up

"nope!"she grabbed her guitar."well this needs drums and every instrument but i use only guitar"

"na-ah!you will!"we said and sat down

"nope"she replied and glared at barry." here must leave!i will only sing if he leaves!"

"what?i will certainly not!"he said and crossed his and the girls smirked at noticed and blushed.

"looks like barry doesn't want to leave!"i smirked mischievously

"i just...fine!i came here because!you know?because?"he said

"here"said janet as she gave barry ear wax.

"why do i need this for?"

"so you can put it in your ears and when i sing,you cant hear a thing!"she replied,smiling

barry acted like he was putting it in but he was not._oooh_

she began singing:

_the seven coloured wind,blows across the long Plato,_

_at the peak on the static song was playing._

_and before the dawn,I could hear a melody,and i knew,_

_that this song would only bring joy and love._

_through the east,what do you see?little birds flying far away,they are flying off to a place_

_from above,it's like treasure._

_the seven seas have always been my_

_paradise,a place form all the love in my heart is realised,even after_

_a night in the storm,the joy in my heart will always be reborn._

_listen to the melody of seven lands,it will always be here to_

_guide us till very end,even if no one remembers this,I wont forget_

_legend of the sea..._

_when all the clouds clear,surely rainbows _

_will at night,all the stars will sparkle like pearls_

_like the changing sky,I will be changing all the time,but i know_

_that sea will always help me be strong._

_my time to grow up,has finally come._

_i will my life happily,from the southern skies i hear whistling,_

_i will fight on._

_i will set out on an adventure of all across the world._

_i will go on a life journey and end this on my pearl,night seems like a_

_fantasy._

_falling stars will make my wish come true,a very special prayer_

_brings tears through my eyes._

_without the loving sea there's no I'd way light in our hearts will illuminate,the future that we,_

_cannot wait to see._

_**instrumental**_

_the seven seas have always been my paradise,a place form all the love_

_in my heart is realised._

_even after a night in the storm,the joy in my_

_heart can always be reborn._

_listen to the melody of seven lands,it will_

_always be here to guide us till very end,even if no one remembers this,_

_i wont forget the trick of the sea..._

_i will set out on an adventure of all across the world I'll go on_

_a life journey and end this on my pearl,night seems like it is a fantasy._

_falling stars will make my wish come true,a very special prayer_

_brings tears through my eyes, without the loving sea there's no I'd_

_survive._

_the light in my heart makes me gradually,I'll part out the sea_

_legend of mermaid..._

_"_wow!it's really beautiful!"we said

"i just don't know how i remember this song"she said

"when i remember some of the lines,i played the guitar and sung it and i remembered the whole song "

"okay!"misty said

"well janet we have to go._barry_ give you company."may said(the guys talked to him about it.)

"yeah bye honey!"i said

"bye guys!"janet said

barry gave us a please-dont-leave-me-alone gave him a we-know-you-have-a-crush-on-her-so-you-have-to-thi s!

"okay" he signed in defeated

may's pov:

after that day the nurse called us and told us to pick up janet tomorrow. dawn said "hey guy?"she said

"yeah?" i said

"lets contact barry from my computer and we will tell him to take her out."said dawn

"thats a great idea!"may squealed her eyes were shaped hearts. me and dawn sweat dropped. "her favourite doll is meloatta so he should buy that as a present and give it to her!"i gave them an idea."sounds great!"said dawn

we went to dawn's room

suddenly i asked her something"dawn?why don't you go on a date with paul?" she made a sad face "paul has family matters so he said when he solves them we will go on a date" "oh"was all i could say. dawn then pulled a smirk and said "well misty why don't you tell ash your feelings?"

i blushed deep shade of red and waved my hands on my face and said "i don't like him!" "oh you do!"she said

" . .him!"i shouted "okay okay!"she said then gave me a lets-tease-them look."sure!".leaf and may stand there like nothing happened."hey may?we all know you have a crush on don't you go out already?"i smirked and asked her

she blushed a deep shade of red "i don't like him!"she said."sure!"i winked at her

"hey don't you ask the player oak out?"dawn asked leaf and smirked

"i don't like him!"she said "yeah right" me and dawn said still smirking together. "lets just contact barry!"may said "oops i forgot!"

we contacted barry and he picked up "hey barry!"i said

dawn's pov:

"umm hi okay?"

"everything's not okay!"i said

"whats wrong?"he asked

"tomorrow we have to pick janet up from hospital so can you do it?"said leaf

"what!i cant do that!"he said

"we are really busy at the moment"said may

"you can take her out and..."i said

"fine i will take her out tomorrow!"he interuptted me

"what is this called?"misty asked smirking

"umm a..date?"he asked

"correct!"said leaf

"okay bye and make sure she has fun!oh and her favourite doll is meloatta!"may said and i ended the call before he could even reply!

"wohoo!"we all sqealed jumpin up and down.

**well thats it folks!i know it's a short one but please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey guys im for not uploading for a while.**

**janet:why is there only me with powers?**

**me:there will be more**

**janet:who?!**

**me:i don't know!**

**janet:you know**

**me:don't!**

**jantet:know!(starting a fight)**

**misty:let them continue.i'll do the me does not own Pokemon!**

* * *

**chapter 18:**

**problems in the park!**

**barry's pov:**

"why do i have to do it?"i asked myself

"_because you like her"_ said a voice

"wa?!whose there?"i screamed

"_your conscious"_said the voice

"my what?!"i screamed

"concous"he said again

"okay.I DO NOT LIKE HER!"I shouted at the voice

"hey!where you go?!"there was no reply. "phew!hes gone!"i said

i reached the game shop and i had to get three rings to get a meloatta.i had five was my 3 and it went in."one down,2 more to go!"i said i threw the 2 by mistake together but they went in the ring! "yahoo!"i shouted "here's you meloatta"the man said

"thanks"i said.i got to my car and went to the hospital.i got to janets was talking to herself. "why can't i remember anything?"i heared her say.

"cause you lost your memories"i replied. she turned around and glared at me. "what?i was just helping!"i whined. "hmph!where are my friends?"she says turning her face to a different stuborn."i came to pick you up"i tell her "wa!?"she screames almost falling off the bed "yep!"i tell her "fine!"she whines "come on"

we went to the car "omg!"she squels. "what?" "that's a meloatta~"she said "i know!" i tell her "whose it for?your girlfriend?"she asks me "what?! no!"i shouted,taking aback by the question."then?"she asks me. "well..." i said. "that's for me?!"she squealed " for the milkman"i said putting my hands in my pocket. ".well you can take it if you want!"i said "REALLY?"she said and hugged the got in our car and we got off in a park."aren't we going home?"she asked me.

**janets pov:**

"nope"he says

"why?"she asked me

" annoying ever since you had an accident!"i said smirking

"fine!i'll just go home myself!"she said pulling a face

"hehehe!just kidding"i said rubbing the back of my head

we got into the park and there were sooo many food stalls and toy was a certain toy i found that i thought would make her happy."stay here"i told her"cotton candy!"she shouted "i will get you one"i told her and got her was eating and enjoying it "stay on that bench and don't move!"i told her again "okay"she said and looked at me.i thanked she was not like may or even misty or never pretend to listen.i went to the toy shop."what do you want sir?"the keeper asked me "i want that celebi"i told him "is it for that pink haired girl?"he asked me "yeah" "okay."he grabbed some balls and handed to me."try and tip those glass over there"he told me. there were like ten and i had three balls!

**with janet:**

**Janet pov:**

"i was eating my cotton was just about to finish when two weird people(men)came and sat next to me.i was in the centre "hey there,baby!"one said to me(the one on the right) "why don't you hang out with us?"the left on asked "sorry.i'm umm here with my friend"i told them "now that's not the way to treat us " the right on said grabbing my right other grabbed my other one and started to drag me.

barry's pov:

i turned towards her direction with the doll shocked and angry at what i saw. she did not notice me looking at her.i felt her turning angrier."let me go!"she screamed.a powerful force came out of her and hit the two giive you a was black and the other white."or elese!"she screamed,voice scary and her beautiful eyes turned to a darker black "or else?!"smirked white man."yeah!or else what?"smirked the black man"or else this"she pieces of rocks came from the guys grew scared and the people ran out of the made the rocks into tiny pebbles and threw at guys started this time,janet was out of control.a small cry made out heads turn towards the person who spoke it. "mommy!where are you?"cried a little turned around to notice a poor girl suck in the went to save girl was scared than janet saved the girl,the girl kissed janet on the cheek."thank you for saving me"and she went to her eyes went to their normal colour and she fell to the ground,fainted."JANET!"i shouted and ran towards her.i picked her up and started shaking her."janet!wake up!"i eyelashes fluttered and she opened them "barry..."she said and fell unconcius.

* * *

**well thats it folks!**

**janet:god! your so boring!**

**improvise me:why thank you**

**Barry:your stories suck**

**improvise me:take that back!**

**barry:nope~**

**improvise me:take...this!(punches him)**

**paul:pathetic!**

**improvise me:paul...!(starts fight with him)**

**dawn:(sign)enough!**

**paul&improvise me:don't butt in!**

**dawn:shut up!(joins in the fight)**

**misty and may:*signs***

**improvise me:you guys 'll continue to fight but as for you,see ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**hey guys im for not uploading for a while.**

**improvise me:hahahahahahah!i win!**

**misty:*sweat drop*she lost it**

**dawn:what...what a weird**

**may:wait?how did SHE win?the winner was DAWN.**

** leaf:why aren't we those dark guardian?**

**improvise me & Janet:(slaps leaf across the face)you will let them know who i/janet is!**

**gary:sorry wanted to say why she did not have those dark powers**

**drew:(takes misty's mallet and hits gary with it)the hell?!aren't yyou telling them everything?**

**ash:(takes mallet from drew and hits improvise me)why isn't my misty that thing?!**

**dawn: before improvise me is dead,i'll do the disclaimer!**

**paul:(cuts in) improvise me does not own pokemon!**

**dawn:(hits him)i wanted to say that!**

**paul:you said that last time!"**

**misty:bye guys!enjoy the story!(shouts at paul and dawn) will you quit it?**

**chapter 20:**

**kidnaps:**

**normal pov:**

it was a weird silence between the happened yesterday was 's dark words

roamned in their heads."_light will loose and darkness will win!thats the philosophy that will succeed!"_

With The Girls

Janet was sitting in the living room waiting for misty and the remembered misty saying"we will be right back!"but its been 3 hours!suddenly her head started aching and she fell on her knees .she was holding her head and she saw something. the first one,misty, was tied up in a saw dawn in another place then leaf and finally may. the pain went away and she fell down.

Janet's pov:

i tried to get up."i can't lose anymore time!"she said while getting had closed her eye due to pain."(power!)" a pink light shot from her and she was all restored."(three clons)" she was four(one real janet and the other three fake)"(teleport!)"she teleported to where misty and the girls real janet came to where misty was tied to leaf,other to dawn and the other to were hiding so we could see whats happening.i saw a two more."well well do we have here?"i heard a voice."looks like it's misty."she came closer and misty said"melody!kidnapping me wont bring you anywhere!"she shouted

i was listening to thier concersation when i felt a knock on my shoulder.i turned around too see ash."what are you doing?"he asked me

"shhh!"i tell him

"listen to this!she might need you!this might be your chance!"i tell sat down and looked where i was pointing at.

ash's pov:

i listened closely to what was happening.i recognised the girl who kidnapped misty."you,ugly b**** have no right to go near my ash!"said melody "who would even like you?even Rudy cheated on you!"she started crying."you are so ugly that your sisters even make fun of you!" she said again.i could not even stay her any longer listening to that bull soon as i went towards them,melody said,"what would ash even think of you?" she was smirking. " i would think of misty as the most beautiful person I've ever met!"i yelled "ash?!"melody turned towards me and misty looked up "ash!"she smiled."and even though rudy betrayed her,don't think someone else might love her the way rudy never did?"i was soo angry that i had no control over myself suddenly i heard a voice"and the thing you say about,like,we make fun of misty,you are like soo wrong!"said a familiar voice.i turned around to see daisy? "and like we love our younger sister!" said another was lily.

"and ,like, our sister is beautiful to us!"said another ws was happy "daisy,violet,lily!" she cried "bayleaf use razor leaf!"shouted ash and bayleaf came used razor leaf and cutted misty's ran and jumped into my arms."you've won this time misty!i will take revenge!"shouted melody and started to run but a familiar girl came in her way."na-a-a~"she said "who are you?"asked melody "the names janet newton!"janet said flipping her hair like drew does."you are in biiig trouble,young lady!"said janet "on no!"she said and pushed janet and ran away."oh ash" said misty "misty!"i said "i'll be going now!"said janet and ignored her "misty i love you!" i finally said to her "ash!"said misty,tears falling from her eyes "i love you too!"she said and we kissed for a long time.

janets pov:

"well ashy-boy finally got the guts!"i said.

with may:

janet (2)'s pov:

i teleported towards may.i heard someones voice

"well well it isn't may maple!"the voice said

"stop it brianna!kidnapping me will take you no where!"that was may's voice

i felt a knock at my shouldder and i turned around to see drew looking at me."what are you doing?"he asked

"shhh!you gotta save her now!nows your chance to tell her about you feelings!"i told sat down next to me and looked where i was pointing at

"well miss may maple,i want you to stay away from !"brianna said

"he does not deserve to have you,an ugly women to be his girlfriend."she laughed."and that is the reason why branden left you,right?because you are so ugly and weak!"she laughed again.

drew pov:

i was so much angry at that moment

i saw may was crying when Brianna mentioned Brendan.

"you know,branded left you and now you want to be with drew?you are a really dirty women you know!"she continued "that's enough!"i shouted " !"shouted Brianna

"the thing that you said about may is all wrong!"i shouted

may looked at me and smiled."the one whose a stupid ugly not her!"i was red with anger."dont you dare talk about her like that!" "rosellia!use magical leaf to cut the ropes!"i came out and used magical leaves and may was came running towards me and hugged me.i let her cry on my shoulder.i was holding her tight." !thats the wrong person!the one you need is right here!"brianna shouted."yeah!the one i need is right in my arms!"i shouted at her. " stop crying."i told may."and may is not just a friend to me but is more than a friend!"i told brianna."get out of my sight!" brianna started to run but turned towards us "you might have this time may!but i will get my revenge!"she shouted and ran.i ignored her cause i was worried about may.i grabbed her chin and looked into her now red eyes because of were now face to face.i wiped her tears with me thumb and told her "tears don't suit my rose." "but who is that rose?"she asked me "she's right here in my arms"she was shocked "yes thats right may.i love you!"i said and kissed her. we pulled apart and were looking in each others said"i love you too." we kissed again

janet(2's)pov:

"well seeing them together makes me happy.i have to return to the real janet."i said to myself and teleported to my real self and she absorbed me.

* * *

**(author note:umm guys i am not going to continue this chapter.i'll let you know that amy kidnapped leaf,ursula kidnapped !janet and barry are falling for each other!~~~"**

**well thats it folks!in the next chapters,the fight between the darkness and light will start!**


End file.
